


Learn Off By Heart Each Line

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fairy Tail, Lucy/Erza, Erza finds herself admiring something about Lucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Off By Heart Each Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/gifts).



Erza had never been in this particular room of Lucy's house and judging by the locks on the door, it was kept from prying eyes. Lucy took her hand and led her towards the shelves filled with numerous books.

"This is all yours?"

"And yours, if you want. I know how much you love reading and I bought some of your favorites."

It was a lovely gift and Erza couldn't help but pull Lucy into a kiss. Lucy's kind heart and sweet personality had always amazed Erza. It was why she fell in love with her in the first place.


End file.
